


You are not alone

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just few words... that's all you need...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> I love very much Michael Jackson's song You are not alone. And recently I read a lot Akame angsty fics, but it was always Kame who suffers and I want to make Jin suffer too)))) 

Another day has gone and you continued to stay alone near the window, looking into the dark night. Sometimes a few sparkling stars illuminate the black sky, but you feel restless, sometimes the pale moon throws light at your face and you feel even lonelier.

You try to understand how it all happened, trying to find answers, but you can’t. It just happened and once you understand that it is over. You don’t need words for this; you can just feel it, like you always could. In your relationships you never needed an explanation, it was enough for you to just look at his eyes, just touch his hand, or just see how he curved his lips, or he raised his perfect eyebrow.

But you can’t remember the day, that you became a coward and you couldn't look at his eyes anymore. You said it was your work, you were just too busy and you blamed the ocean, that separated you, and once you wake up and understand, that you haven’t phone to him in 2 weeks and he hasn't phoned you either. And the phone in your hands you want to dial a familiar number, but then decide not to. You are afraid, that you will hear a cold voice, or just other words, not the ones you love to hear.

Always alone, even in a room full of people, always cold even if you are wrapped in a warm blanket. All this awful feelings come to your life and you can’t escape. You look into the dark night, trying to find answers, but you can only hear silence.

How? When? Why? Just too many questions, and this night like other lonely nights never give you any explanations. You know that he is strong and he can live without you, he always could. It was your fault, again. He's just tired of you and your decisions. He tried to speak with you, but you were to busy and that is true, but you want to show to him and to everybody that you are the tough one, that you don’t need anybody, you're perfect just like this.

But in a rainy day, when you want to scream because of loneliness and despair, you want to hear his whisper and you fight with yourself. You take a paper and put down lyrics for a new song, that come to your mind, because of strong emotions, because of him. You miss him too much, and you know that you will never sing this song, because it is just obvious, and if he will hear it, and you want to believe that he listens to your music, he will understand and feel your agony and longing.

Sometimes in your dream you see him crying and searching for you. Like a lot of years ago, you see how he needs you, he wants to be embraced by you, feel your warmth. And in your dreams you give it to him, you give everything and he smiles looking in your eyes, he whispers that you are not alone, that he will be with you forever, supporting, encouraging and waiting. And no matter, how far away you are, he will be there for you. You see his eyes full of love and you kiss his lips that taste so familiar. But after that you wake up, alone, with pain in your heart and no hope.

You tried to find something about him on the internet, you watched his shows. The truth is, you want to see how lonely he is without you, you want to see despair in his eyes, but he is smiling. He was always like this, collected, serious and confident. He laughs at others jokes, his eyes shining without you, he is okay without you.

But you are not. You need him, need his hands, his words, and his presence. You want this emptiness on your chest go away. And one day, after thinking and finding your courage, and hiding the coward part of yourself in a very distant place, you call him and you hear a calm voice.

-Hello.

You want to sound as calm as you can, but your emotions betrayed you.

-It’s Me.-your voice is a whisper. And in answer to you is just silence. - I want to say, I’m sorry.

Fear takes your heart in cold hands, while you wait for his reply, and you hear his calm voice say:

-You better be.

You're trying to find words, to express how lonely you are, how you want to scream, but all the words just disappear from your head.

-It’s too cold and I…- you sound so pathetic.

\- I know.-calm voice, and it gives so much strength to you. He knows and he understands like always. You feel warm tears streaming down your face, you feel miserable.

-I miss you. - Your voice is breaking. – Forgive me. It’s so lonely.

You hear his gentle sigh and then just few  words that make you alive again.

-Jin, You are not alone.

And you know he means it. It not just simple words, it means the whole world to you. You made a lot of mistakes, but with these words he gave hope to you, very fragile, but you will treasure it.


End file.
